


Dark Creation

by Yizuki_Khonsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Descent into Madness, Disassociation, Experimentation, GasterBlasterAU, Gen, Gore, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizuki_Khonsu/pseuds/Yizuki_Khonsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of trying to find a way to augment the power of human souls, Gaster finally gets his hands on the bodies of the two previous humans who fell down. Unfortunately, it's been several years since the children were killed, so there's not much to work with.</p><p>Well, there's always their bones....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acquiring Materials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abadtime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abadtime), [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378657) by [KeetahSpacecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/pseuds/KeetahSpacecat). 



> I in no way claim Undertale as my own, or even promise that this story will be GOOD. I'm a shit writer who spends way too much time getting overly wordy while leaving out crucial details. Still, I hope this fic gives you inspiration, or at least entertainment.

Chapter 1: Acquiring Materials

 

Finally. It had taken years to get the King to agree, but after many discussions, arguments, and pleads Gaster finally had full access to the bodies of the previously fallen humans, barring the corpse of the kings child of course. He personally didn’t see the point in denying him those remains. Humans were humans after all, and none were good. It was foolish sentiment that kept those valuable resources from his hands, but with the bodies of two other children being provided, Gaster saw no need to push the issue. Let Asgore cling to whatever sentiments he wanted to. As long as he didn’t get in the way of PROGRESS; and now that he had the human corpses, progress was exactly what he was going to make. It wouldn’t be long now, with the bodies and souls of the humans at his disposal Gaster would be able to find a way to break the barrier. Soon, they’d be able to go free.

The moving of the tombs from the castle to the labs was a major undertaking. It took the effort of no less than three boulder monsters each an entire day to move both of the heavy stone apparatus’s. Gaster took the day off to oversee every step of the move, making sure the coffins were level and transported as smoothly as possible. The streets had been lined with monsters, all curious to watch the humans be taken out to the laboratories in Hotland. The Royal guards were deployed to keep the resulting crowds from blocking the processions way. It was a sort of impromptu parade. Gaster was relieved when they had exited the city. He had not anticipated such a send off, something to remember if he ever came back to New Home. The core had been the hardest part of the journey though. They couldn’t risk jostling the coffins, so the normal method of transportation via the steam vents had to be shut down; and special bridges had to be built so that nothing would be overturned in transport. It was nerve wracking for everyone, as every second the vents were off, the Core built up heat and pressure and increased the risk of a total meltdown. The journey through had to be broken into intervals as the workers would turn the vents on full blast, great gouts of steam roaring out of the vents as they tried to bring pressure back into a normal range, which would trap Gaster and the coffins in the corridors as they waited for the violent columns of steam to abate. The hot air and water made the waiting the hallways stifling and unbearable. They were all exhausted by the time they made it out. It was all worth it though. With the coffins in the labs, Gaster would have access to all the research materials he could ever hope for in his efforts to break the barrier. The Royal Scientist left the Hotland labs in high spirits, planning all the future samples he could take and what experiments he would run first.

Gasters good mood did not last into the next day. He had arrived early that morning to get a head start on the tissue samples he had been planning, only to open the tombs and find nothing but soft, putrified flesh and foul odors awaiting him. When the scent hit his senses, he lost control of his stomach rather unprofessionally and proceeded to trash the lab in his rage. Worthless! What good were humans if their bodies became unusable once they died? How would he be able to test the resonance between human souls and their flesh, if there was no useable flesh? It was over! His research had been thwarted before he could even begin! The sound of crashing glass and curses filled the lab as the Royal Scientist continued raving angrily at this bad turn of luck. Every piece of equipment was in pieces by the time he managed to take a deep breath and started making an effort to calm down. He was overreacting. This wasn’t over. While foul smelling and disgusting, there had to be SOMETHING in the human bodies he could use. He would simply have to find it. Even if he had to strip the bodies down to their bones! Bones…..

Now that was an idea.

The assistants had been disgusted when they had entered the labs of course. Many of them had even vomited as he had when they caught a whiff of the pungent odor that wafted from the two tombs, especially the animal monsters who had more sensitive noses. A few had even quit when told that they would be handling the bodies, stripping off the half-rotted muscle and skin to get at the skeletal structure underneath. That was fine, Gaster didn’t need half-hearted assistants on his team anyways. If they couldn’t handle the more unsavory bits of their profession, that was fine. They had better not expect a letter of recommendation for abandoning their scientific duty though.

The human bodies, once one looked past the rot, were fascinating. Even bloated and disfigured, the muscle structure and organ placement was amazing. It was incredible how much of a humans system was PHYSICAL. Monsters were composed almost completely of magic, with only enough matter to give them a physical prescence. It was what allowed them to have so many weird and wonderful shapes. Conversely, humans were almost completely physical. It was what made them so uniform by comparison, but also so much more stronger. That had to come with it’s own share of drawbacks though; and It was up to Them to figure out what those drawbacks were.

They wouldn’t be so easily defeated the next time they went to war with the humans. This time, things would go differently. Gaster would make sure of it.

It took them nearly a full day of cutting, scouring, and retching, but by the time it was time to head homme, they had finally removed all the flesh from the bones. To Gaster’s immense relief, there had been far more useable materials on the bodies than he had originally thought. Samples of nails, hair, skin and organs were taken and prepared for examination while the bones which had been removed were laid out and soaked in cleaning fluid to remove the last of the rotten flesh. Gaster eyed the skeletons critically. Looking at them like this, it was hard to imagine that these had once been a part of a human. If he hadn’t known better, Gaster would’ve sworn this was a monster who had fallen down.

It was perfect.

“I’ll be taking this skeleton for further examination.” The lab assistants nodded. They didn’t even question what sort of examination he could be doing, too relieved to be finished with the humans even as they planned what experiments they would try first the next morning. He heard one wolf-like monster talking about tensile strength and a blue colored flame monster was contemplating testing the heat resistance of some of the bones as they walked out of the building. Gaster smiled once the room was empty and carted the bones out of the main lab and into the basement. It was finally time to start his research, his pet project. This skeleton the start to his crowning achievement for monsterkind. With any luck, the creature he made from these bones would be the key to shattering the barrier without having to depend on humans falling down into their world. So far they had two souls, but there was no garauntee that more humans would fall down and provide them with the resources needed to release their Race. That was too uncertain. No, best to find out how to get free with what they had. With any hope after this, they would never have to fear humans again.

Five days into his newest project, and Gaster had hit a road block. Fitting the skeleton together had been simple enough. It still fascinated Gaster every time he looked at it. To know that such a thing had once been a part of a human, had supported their bodies and given them strength was always so mind-boggling. Even now he couldn’t stop his fingers from tracing over the smooth surfaces. Fingertips traced along the radius, skipped across to the ulna and ran back and forth along the barcode he had etched into the bone there as he contemplated his next step. 

 

Monsters were comprised almost completely of magic, it was terrifyingly easy for humans to kill them. But what if a monster could have more matter? A greater physical presence in the world? What would that do for their strength? Their endurance? Their durability? It was a thought that had plagued Gaster ever since he was a child and he had first learned about the war and why the monsters had lost. What would have happened if they had been able to stand up to the humans? What if they had just been a little stronger? A little more durable? If they had had the same physicality that humans did? He wanted to know, to find out. This skeleton was only the first step in answering that question.

For the past four days he had been pumping a steady stream of magic into the bones of the human, giving them a resilience that had slowly transformed into an unusual elasticity more befitting of skin than bone, even if it remained as hard as ever. The empty eyesockets had been covered by a grey-white material that made it seem like it’s eyes were closed in sleep and its cheeks had rounded and filled out. The limbs, when lifted, would move together, wrist bones and phalanges clinging to each other rather than dropping to the table as they had at the beginning. If Gaster looked close enough, he could see the pale glow of magic softly radiating from the gaps in the bones, keeping the whole thing together. The body was as monsterlike as he could make it. Now it was just a matter of bringing it to LIFE.

That’s where Gaster had hit his roadblock. The body was ready, but without a soul that’s all it would stay, a body. A doll held together by a stream of magic being constantly pumped through it’s form. He needed some sort of spark, something to jumpstart the whole thing. But what could he use? Putting a human soul into a human skeleton was OUT OF THE QUESTION and Monster souls disintegrated upon death. Unless you counted when boss monsters would create a child…That was it! That was the answer!

Gaster was barely able to contain his excitement as he raced across the lab and to his workstation. Stacks of scientific notes and graphs were knocked to the floor and beakers clattered dangerously on the counter as he frantically searched for a core sampler. He grabbed the largest he could find-about 4 centimeters across-and promptly shoved it through his right hand. The pain was immense, but Gaster was satisfied when he came away with a sizable chunk of his own essence. Not wasting time, he quickly conjured a pair hand-bullets and began to shape the piece into a heart-like shape. 

When boss monsters made a child, they each donated a piece of their soul that came together to make a new soul. This soul would feed off the parents magic and eventually grow and mature into a monster. Gaster was essentially doing the same thing only with some…shortcuts. As the sole donor, there wouldn’t be any influences that would develop the resulting monster into it’s own person. As a bonus, by using some of his physical body, he was ensuring that the resulting creation would be an extension of himself. It would obey him the same way that an arm would obey the brain. There would be no possibility for defiance. If this worked, it would be the greatest scientific achievement of all monsterkind! 

Finished with shaping the heart, Gaster hurried over to the skeleton and once again marveled at his creation. Smooth white bones, pristine and glistening in the harsh light of the laboratory lay placidly on the iron table. This was it. The moment of truth. If this worked, Gaster would have created the greatest weapon in history. He will have turned the humans own strength against them. A faintly shaking hand traced over the barcode again, before the other plunged the heart into the center of the skeletons chest and long fingers twisted the knob regulating the flow of magic up to max to help the body absorb the soul he had introduced. With a jolt, the skeleton began twisting and jerking as if electrocuted. Gaster had to frantically grab at the flailing limbs to hold them down and prevent them from falling off the table. Lights popped and the air became thick and sickly sweet as the magic overflowed and saturated the room. The bones shone from the influx of power, looking almost blue for a moment before, with an earsplitting screech that burst every light bulb, the room went dark. Gaster lay over the body for a moment, holding the arms and trying to catch his breath. The air was still heavy with magic and he could distantly hear the scientists above shouting and panicking at the blackout. He paid them no mind though, because on the table, the skeleton had started to breathe.

Experiment 01-Success.


	2. Chapter 2: Experiment 01-Baseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the experiment was a success, it's time to find out its capabilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you appreciate this. I finished writing this at 1:00 am. I am tired. But here she is! Hot off the press!

Chapter 2: 

Once the initial high had faded from his success, Gaster slowly became aware of the alarms that were still shrieking their distress at the magical disturbance that had just taken place. The room was still dark from the power outage and the Scientist found himself frustrated as he stumbled to the breakers to turn everything back on. One of the greatest scientific achievements in Monster history, and here he was having to take care of the power when he could be examining his creation. 

"Honestly, of all the times to have a power failure," he muttered irritably under his breath as he flipped the switches back to their positions before smacking the power button. With a clang, everything came back online. The room was filled with shadows as the few bulbs that had survived the magical backlash flickered on. Gaster tsked. Useless. He'd need to fit the basement with better power regulators. These had given out far too easily. Still, his irritation at the lighting aside, his attention was once again grabbed by his experiment that lay on the examination table. It looked undamaged, but he'd have to perform an in-depth examination to make sure. It wouldn't do for his experiment to fail so early on. He needed it to test how the resonance between human remains and a monster's soul. Would it augment magic? Would it even be capable of magic? He had to find out!

There was a loud banging at the door. "Dr. Gaster! Dr. Gaster!" A low, gravely voice barked out desperately. "Are you all right?! The power just went out all over the laboratory! You weren't hurt were you?!" Gaster took a quick look at his creation. "You're hurt aren't you?" The wolf-assistant whined. "Do we need to come in and get you?"

"NO!" He responded hastily, then got a hold of himself. "No, I'm fine Dr. Aconite. Several of the bulbs in here blew out, but nothing more. I remain unharmed." 

There was a whimper-sigh of relief from outside of the door.and the Scientist could almost see the broad, furry shoulders of the grey wolf slump. "Do you want me to get the lab techs down here to replace them?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Gaster responded as he shut down the different machines. Now that the creature had a soul, it no longer needed the constant injections of magic to keep the body glued together. The only one he made sure remained online was the environmental magic monitor, which was still screeching occasionally as the needle jumped about wildly. The Royal Scientist frowned as he examined the gauge. What was-how? These readings were far too erratic to be natural, or safe. Gaster looked down at the body in apprehension. Now that he looked closer, he could see the faint glow of magic swirling chaotically through the bones. :The faint pale light was barely contained in the calcified structures and threatened to break loose at any moment. 

This was bad. Whether it was the excess magic that had been introduced during the implantation, or the introduction of the monster soul itself to a human body-even if it was the bare bones of one-, the beings magic had become incredibly unstable. He had been far too hasty in his eagerness to test out his theories. He was lucky that the body hadn't rejected the soul completely. The resulting magical backlash probably would have leveled the laboratory. Who knows how many innocent souls would have been destroyed? He would have to be much more careful in the future. They were lucky that stopping the magic injections seemed to have stopped the degeneration. He'd have to check on the stabilization tomorrow morning when he came back. Absently, he took out a medical sheet and covered the skeleton before turning off the few remaining lights. Hopefully, when the techs came in, they'd leave the table alone. This experiment was far too early in it's development to be interfered with. 

Gaster took one final look back at the slab before he left and followed Dr. Aconite back up the stairs. If he concentrated, he could see the rise and fall of the ribcage under the sheet. He really would have to test and see if that was a necessary bodily function.

The next day Gaster was pleased to see that. other than the lights which had been replaced, none of the equipment had been touched. The sheet was still quietly moving up and down, indicating that the subject was still there. Gaster checked the monitor, pleased to see that while there was still the odd fluctuation, the subjects magic seemed to have stabilized into normal parameters. He'd have to keep an eye out for any future destabilization the man mused as he casually pulled the sheet away, and nearly jumped out of his skin. 

The skeleton was awake. It's formerly closed eyelids had opened, revealing two bright white sparks that burned in it's sockets in a semblance of eyes. Fascinating. Was this a way for the body to burn the excess magic?

"Hello?" Gaster called softly, and intently observed the subjects face for any change. The head turned towards him at the sound of his voice, but the eyes-sparks of magic-didn't seem to show any recognition. Not for him, or his words. "Can you understand me?" He went ahead and asked. Again, there was no response. "Hmmm...." Well, this was an unexpected development. He hadn't thought that the subject wouldn't be able to understand him. This put back several of his plans. Gaster grunted in displeasure, glaring down at his test subject. The new lights glared down harshly. The already pale bones looked sickly white under the cold, clinical light. 

"Regardless, there are plenty of tests that can be conducted without any comprehension of language. We will proceed with these." Gaster began to gather a tray that he filled with slides, sample vials, and syringes. His motions were sharp and curt with his irritation. Once the tools were assembled, he headed back over to the steel table. Not once had those blank eyes left his figure. It was unnerving, feeling that emotionless stare follow his every move. It made his hand throb. The hole in his right palm ached from having a piece of equipment meant to take soil samples shoved through his hand, though the pain had faded from yesterday. What was most disquieting though, was the hole he could feel in HIMSELF. Not just physically, but down through in his soul. Somewhere in him there was now a void where there was supposed to be substance. The sensation was not one he enjoyed and he tried to drown it in the rhythm of his work."Up." Gaster commanded, gripping the skeleton's arm and dragging him into an upright position. The test subject stared at him confusedly, but did it's best to remain sitting. "Let's start simple with a bone sample." With deft fingers, Gaster gripped the thin arm and quickly sliced off a wafer of bone from the radius and placed it on a slide. 

"Sample 01, bone from the left radius." The skeleton cried out, jerking it's arm back in pain. "Reaction time is slow. I would judge it's motor skills to be on par with that of a two year old." The scientist commented, jotted a few notes onto the clipboard he had picked up, then held out his hand for the subject to take. Experiment 01 looked at him for a moment, before putting it's hand back in his own, extending its arm again. "Rather trusting as well," he commented unhappily as he examined the cut he'd just made. The graze was shallow and had only taken off the surface of the bone, but it oozed a pale blue liquid that shone and shimmered in the light.   
"Magic distribution looks to be healthy." he muttered. Idly, Gaster grabbed a tongue depressor and scraped a bit of the liquid off. The arm jerked again, but he kept a tight grip and the skeleton was not able to pull his arm away this time. "Be still. This will not take long." Grabbing another slide, the scientist dabbed a bit of the 'blood' onto a slide and set it to the side with the bone sample. "Sample 2, condensed magical energy in liquidous form." The syringe was picked up. Experiment 01 continued to show it's ignorance by not showing any sign of recognition of the object, though it's odd eyes followed the point of the needle intently. Carefully, Gaster slid the needle between the joints at the elbow and pulled the plunger back. Again, the specimen cried out, but it's arm was held tightly and it couldn't resist as the needle was filled with the pale, ice colored substance. The Royal Scientist made more notes on his clipboard.

"Sample 3, condensed magic from the joints of the left arm, extracted by syringe." Gaster said dryly. Done with the physical samples, the scientist took out a penlight and abruptly shone it into the subjects sockets. The pricks of light got even smaller and dimmer at the abrupt change in lighting, and when the light was removed, returned to their normal size and brightness.

"Fascinating. So those sparks of magic really do function as your eyes..." Gaster mumbled to himself. His hand circled the eye cavity and trailed down to his clavicle. He allowed his hands to wander, gently pressing on the bones to get a feel for their weight and density. "Specimen's torso has broadened by a total of 5 centimeters." The scientist idly noticed, and made another notation on his clipboard. The ribcage had broadened and thickened. The difference made it appear more barrel-chested. "Bones have increased in density since they were first extracted. Further testing will be needed to test their tensile strength.” Whether this was because of the constant stream of magic that had been fed into the body over the past few days, or the actual introduction of the soul unclear. “Magic is still visible between the joints. The coloration remains neutral.” He murmured as he massaged the joint where he had extracted magic from the body. Gaster’s fingers continued to explore the bones. His hand mapped out the placement of the metacarpals and measured the length of the phalanges and other bones. “Length of other limbs remains unchanged. Bend your wrist,” he commanded. The skeleton said nothing, just continued to observe the scientist as he exclaimed it’s body. Gaster looked up sharply, about to snap at the subject for not obeying when the blank look reminded him that it couldn’t understand his instructions. “Useless,” the Royal Scientist sneered and pulled the wrist and forcefully bent it back. “Bend your wrist,” he repeated. Experiment 01 looked at him, but when his wrist was released, it kept the position. “Hmmm…” A few more notes were added to the papers. Gaster grabbed the wrist again. “Further back this time,” he said. Still, the subject said nothing, but it tried to keep it’s wrist in position. This time however, it could manage, and the hand was raised back into a more natural positon. “Middling flexibility, Subject is unable to hold extended positions.” A few words were scribbled down. Cold, smooth fingers came to grip the jaw and tilted it’s face up. “Raise your head.”

Conducting the examination ended up taking the entire day. Without being able to communicate his instructions verbally, Gaster had needed to move the limbs himself. He had pulled and prodded the skeleton into every needed position, always giving the command to ‘Stay’ once done so it wouldn’t move. Not that it ever did. It just….sat there passively, not doing a thing for itself. It was as if it lacked any will of its own. 

It was something that required further testing. Thankfully Gaster had accumulated enough data that he could start establishing a baseline for his creations condition. Any experiment that was performed after he finished would be quantified and compared to this new data. After this, the real testing would begin.

With the physical examination out of the way, Gaster headed into the lab the next day prepared to conduct a spectrum of magical tests. There were so many things he needed to do. Magic classification and endurance tests. Though with how little independent will the Experiment had, he’d be surprised if it managed to summon any type of bullet. It was very disheartening, but the scientist was determined to not give up. It-

“Dr. Gaster! Dr. Gaster! Thank goodness you’re here!” Gaster was startled out of his thoughts as he walked into the laboratories. A hunched over dinosaur monster shuffled forward timidly, it’s soft green scales looked dull and sallow under the cold and harsh medical lighting. A large hand came to rest on his arm and claws gently tugged on his lab coat. “We’ve been conducting several experiments on the human remains provided.” The young scientist explained, acid yellow eyes gazed up at the taller monster with respect and admiration. “Dr. Aconite has gauged the tensile strength of the bones to be an average of 113 MPa-when he wasn’t gnawing on them!” A nervous chuckle escaped the monsters mouth. Gaster himself gave a small smile at the joke, but couldn’t find it Within himself to laugh. “And Mrs. Rena has been testing the flammability of the materials provided. So far we’ve tested the bones-as that’s what we have the most of right now, human hair, skin and we were going to be commencing with testing on the muscle we managed to salvage.” Gaster hummed noncommittally. “I’m glad you’re here today. Aconite and Rosan have been going at each other’s throats again over the last couple of days. E-Everyone’s worried that it’ll come to a head soon, a-and I-I-! don’t exactly have the strength, o-or the HP to separate them.” The hunched dinosaur explained timidly, it hands wrung together in distress. 

“And you think I’m capable of such a task Dr. Betas?” Gaster asked casually, dangerously. He looked down at the monster with heavy lidded eyes. Dr. Betas paled wrung his hands even harder. His breath was heavy and laboured, bordering on a panic attack as his eyes nervously darted about the sterile hallway. 

“N-No!” Dr. Betas blurted out quickly. Then he seemed to realize what he had said and paled even further, the scales on his face almost appearing grey. His eyes got wider, the whites of his eyes almost a ring around the iris. “I-I mean, Yes!” Gaster raised a single eyebrow. “I-I m-mean...Dr. Aconite and Dr. Rosan respect you Gaster. Y-You’re the Royal Scientist.” 

“And when I am not available to oversee the other scientists you are the Royal Scientist. You would do well to remember that the next time one of the others gets into a scuffle. You are my second-in-command Dr. Betas. Perhaps if you would stand up to them, they’d remember that.” Dr. Betas seemed to shrink into himself with every cutting word. The dinosaur looked at his feet, ashamed, and refused to make eye contact, or respond at all for the rest of the journey. When the two entered the lab, it was to the sounds of angry voices and the sickly taste of magic in the air. Even as they watched the two summoned bullets that were thrown at each other where they crashed into the opposing walls and knocking down vials and beakers of chemicals and samples. Irritation flashed through the Royal Scientist and with a flash, his own bullets formed and were crashed in between the two feuding monsters where they forcefully held the two against the walls. 

“That is quite enough.” He instructed softly. “You are both scientists under the employ of King Asgore, I expect better behaviour out of you than fighting like schoolyard children in a laboratory full of samples and delicate equipment.” The two monsters whined, but quickly subdued under the pressure of his conjured hands. Dr. Aconite’s throat was bared submissively and his eyes were trained on the tiled floor. Dr. Rosan tried to glare back, but a single, cold look was enough to make the wood monster wilt in defeat. Dr. Gaster held the two’s gaze for a moment longer, before releasing them onto the ground.

“You will clean this mess up. All of your current projects will be put on hold until an entire inventory has been made of this room and a full report is handed in by each of you over what was broken, and what experiments were ruined by your childish antics. Am I understood?”

“Yes Dr. Gaster,” The two responded. Gaster nodded. “Then I shall not keep you. Get to work.” The Royal Scientist didn’t waste another minute inside the lab and turned back out into the hallway. Dr. Betas trailed nervously behind him, his short legs struggling to keep up with Gasters long, loping stride as they traversed deeper into the complex. The scientist wished he could go down and begin work on the skeleton again. He still wasn’t even close to having the necessary data he needed. His hand ached and his Soul felt numb, as if it had been left behind in the basement with his latest project; but he was the Royal scientist, and his duties included more than holing himself up in a basement and conducting experiments like some sort of mad scientist. it was time for him to do his job. The skeleton could wait.

“Tell me Dr. Betas, what else requires my attention?”

 

As expected, the skeleton was lying in the same position he had left it in. From the moment the door opened he could feel the weight of its empty gaze on him. Still, there was an almost implicit reassurance in its stare. Though its focus was single minded, it was not intense. There was no judgement, no condemnation, there wasn’t even awe or admiration. It was simply a stare, an acknowledgement of Gaster’s existence and nothing more. Gaster could feel the ache in his right palm lessen and the numbness of his soul was soothed away as he walked closer to his creation.

“Experiment 01,” Gaster called, causing its head to tilt to look up at his face. Looking at its round, full cheeks and big, bright eyes the scientist was suddenly struck by how young the test subject looked. Its diminutive height only added to the sense of innocence it gave off. It was such a strong contrast to what he knew about the skeleton. “Hold out your right arm,” he commanded. Silently, without a word or change in expression, the subject placed it’s arm in his hand. Gaster took a moment to observe the smooth bones, dotted here and there with the tiny pricks of a needle, then grabbed a syringe and plunged it into the gap between the radius, ulna, and humerus, quickly drawing out more magic tinted that same pale, icy blue. Gaster let go of the arm and quickly wrote on the vial, labeling the little bottle of magic. Once done, he held out his hand again. “Give me your arm.” With no hesitation, the skeleton put its arm back in the scientists hold, who then grabbed a scalpel and proceeded to shave off more samples of bone. 

It was strange. When he first brought the skeleton to life it hadn’t understood English at all, now only a week later and while it still didn’t speak, it was MUCH easier to give it instructions and be confident it would obey him. He had performed all sorts of experiments and tests to see how high his subjects intelligence was. It hadn’t been perfect. Experiments 01’s knowledge was only what Gaster had told it and therefore hadn’t been able several questions, but even so it was readily apparent its retention and recall were above average.

After weeks of IQ tests and Brain teasers, Gaster switched to studying the subjects magic. By far this had to be the most interesting thing about the subject. Experiment 01 lacked any willpower of its own. It did nothing for itself unless ordered too. When put in danger it would flinch and pull back, but not engage the enemy unless commanded too. With no will to focus into intent, Gaster had doubted that the subject would be able to even make bullets. He had been proven delightfully wrong however. Experiment 01 COULD perform magic, and unique magic at that in the form of bone attacks. Gaster couldn’t have been happier. The lab was still running smoothly, and his project was developing at an alarming rate. It was time now for the experiment to begin.

He’d introduce Experiment 01 to the Team tomorrow.

 

I hope you guys appreciate this. It’s one in the morning and I fell asleep twice to find an entire pafe of nothing by K’s, so I had to start over three times.

Anyway, let me know if my exhaustion made any of this incomprehensible.


End file.
